Two Guys And A Girl
by i'M-a-ReBeL
Summary: *SORATO* Sora likes Tai the jock. A lot. But then a new guy comes along. Matt. And she starts to feel attracted to him. But he's the exact opposite of pretty boy Tai. He's a bad boy, and he seems to have an association with Tai... Who will Sora choose?
1. New Kid On The Block

**Erm, I wrote this about 2 weeks ago... -_-' I was bored and didn't feel like writing anything else... N e wayz, um, I just wrote this for fun... It's Taiora/Sorato... Will be more Taiora in this chapter, but will change to Sorato later on... :) This fic also contains violence :) More Yama beatings! Yay! Lolz, j/k... Or am I? :P :) It won't be too much, violence I mean, at least I don't fink so :S because that isn't the plot here :) But there is one link in particular with my fic "Yamato ISHIDA??"... Hehe :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sora Takenouchi made her way through the crowds in the hallways of Odaiba High. 

"Sora!" Mimi Tachikawa yelled as she made her way towards her best friend. 

"Hey Mimi" Sora greeted. 

"Have you heard!?" Mimi asked excitedly. 

Sora laughed, "What?" 

"There's a new student coming tomorrow!" 

"And that's really something to get excited about?" Sora asked skeptically. 

"Yes! I mean There are rumours that he-"  
"Oh, I see now" Sora said, a smile tracing her lips, "You're excited 'cause it's a _boy_"  
"No! Well, yes but-" 

"Ahha!" 

"It's not just that! Let me speak!" 

"Ok ok" Sora said, laughing. 

"Ok, well the guy, they say he's just come out of a juvenile detention facility!" 

" Wouldn't that make him dangerous?" Sora asked, raising her eyebrows. 

"Yes! That's what makes him so intriguing!" 

"But it's a rumour" Sora pointed out. 

"So? The word is he's ultra hot as well! And loaded!" 

Sora smiled, rolling her eyes. 

"I for one, don't care about how hot a guy is, or how much money he has" 

"Oh c'mon, you've gotta admit it doesn't hurt!" Mimi giggled, "I mean, just look at-" 

"Hey girls" A deep voice said behind them. 

"Him" Mimi whispered out just before she turned around to face Taichi 'Tai' Kamiya. 

"Hello Tai" Sora said, blushing slightly. 

She had to admit she _did_ have a slight crush on him. And Mimi, including numerous other people, have been telling her **he** had a crush on **her** as well, but she couldn't be too sure 

"Hey Tai" Mimi spoke, "Have you heard about the new student?" 

Tai's face darkened a bit, but only slightly. 

"Yeah. What about him?" 

"Do you perhaps know his name?" Mimi asked, eyes lighting. 

Tai frowned. 

"Well?" Mimi asked. 

"What if I do?" Tai said flatly. 

"You do!?" Mimi giggled excitedly, "Tell, please!?-" 

"God Mimi, he's going to be here tomorrow anyway" Sora cut in, sensing Tai didn't want to talk about this, for whatever reason. 

"Yeah but-" Mimi whined. 

"Hey, it's cool" Tai interrupted, "Just don't tell anybody or else they'd think I know something" 

"Well, don't you?" Mimi pointed. 

Sora glared at her. Mimi shrugged. 

"Yes" Tai said sharply, "But I only know his name, **ok**?" 

"Ok, geez" Mimi muttered, "So?" 

Tai paused. 

"Yamato Ishida" 

~*~ 

_Sora Kamiya Mrs Taichi Kamiya Mrs T. Kamiya Sora + Tai = Love_

__Sora continued to scribble all over her diary late that night. She was hunched over in a chair at her desk, doing nothing for the past hour but scribbling. 

"I've got it bad" She muttered to herself. 

Her mind wandered onto the subject of Tai Not that her mind wasn't already on that subject. 

_He's so adorable Not to mention hot So sweet, caring, kind, goofy, funny Adorable. Hmph. Forget it Takenouchi, like he'd **ever** like you He's oh-so-popular The most popular guy in school He could go for Mimi Oh damn, I **have** to get over him! But he's so So, perfect To me anyway_

__

__~*~ 

As Sora arrived the next morning at school, she could see Mimi waiting patiently sitting on the front steps. 

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Sora asked. 

"Waiting for that guy" Mimi replied. 

Sora smirked. 

"What!? I want to be the first girl to see him!" 

Sora looked around, "Too bad, you're not the only girl out here" 

"Don't tease me" Mimi said jokingly, "Besides Don't you want to stay out here with me?" 

"Why?" Sora smiled. 

"Because Tai usually comes 'round about now" Mimi quirked her eyebrows suggestively, "So take a seat" 

She patted the spot beside her. 

"Like I care" Sora scoffed. 

"Please" Mimi grinned, "Even a blind mice could see you like him" 

"Ok ok, so what if I like him He's just so-" 

"Hot and loaded" Mimi finished, grinning. 

"No! I do not like him because of those things, unlike _you_"  
"What are you saying? I _don't_ like Tai" 

"Yeah, but you haven't even met this Yamato Ishida and you only want to meet him 'cause you've heard rumours that he's hot and loaded" Sora smirked. 

"Hey! I'm just being a good student, I'm trying to make him feel welcomed" Mimi said, looking away. 

Sora laughed, "Yeah yeah"  
"Anyways, here comes your lover boy" Mimi said slyly. 

Sora blushed as she saw a blue sports car pull up to the front of the school and parked. 

"None other then Taichi Kamiya" Mimi said, giggling at Sora. 

"Shut up" Sora said as Tai got out of his car. 

The rest of the girls in the front school yard focused their attention on the spunk of the school as he headed towards Sora and Mimi. 

"Hey, what are you two doing out here?" Tai asked, a slight frown on his face. 

"What else? We're, well **I** am anyway, waiting for the new guy" Mimi spoke up. 

"You too?" Tai asked Sora. 

"No way, I'm just here 'cause of Mimi" Sora spoke, making Tai smile. 

Just then, a loud screeching kind of sound was heard, catching everyone's attention. Riding on the road was someone on a black motorcycle. Sora watched, along with everyone else, as the biker stopped in front of the school. The rider then got off and faced the school, and Sora took a good look at him, now knowing he was a guy by his physique. He had on a black helmet, and was also wearing black. Black boots, black jeans, black shirt, leather jacket, you name it. As he took off his helmet, Sora could hear Mimi gasp next to her, as well as the rest of the girls outside. She herself, couldn't take her eyes off the guy. He had golden blonde hair, which made a contrast with all his black clothes... Though a _good_ contrast, Sora admitted. 

The guy just kinda stood there for a few moments, scanning the area it seemed. His eyes landed on Sora, then moved quickly to Tai. The corners of his mouth gave way to a slight smile, then he walked towards the entrance of the school, where Tai, Sora, and Mimi were. 

_He has the most beautiful eyes..._

__Sora couldn't help thinking as she could see the guy's crystal blue eyes more clearly. As he came upon them, he gave a small smirk, it seemed to Sora, at Tai, but she couldn't be too sure as he walked right past them and into the school. As the doors closed behind him, the students in the front yard started bustling with noise as they headed towards the entrance of the school after him. 

"Wow" Mimi whispered as the front was practically deserted with all but them. 

Sora merely nodded her head. 

"He's a jerk" Tai scowled, kicking at the floor, hands in the pockets of his letter jacket. 

"And how would you know?" Mimi asked, standing up. 

"Because- ... I just do" Tai replied. 

Mimi raised an eyebrow at him. 

"He looks like one" Tai defended, "C'mon, a biker boy, what a show off, he has jerk written across his forehead" 

"... Maybe you're judging him a bit too harsh?" Sora spoke up meekly. 

Mimi smirked, "Yeah... You're not jealous of him, are you?" 

"What!? As if!" Tai exclaimed loudly. 

"Uh huh-" Mimi started, just as the bell rang. 

"See you guys later!" Sora yelled as she headed into the school. 

Mimi and Tai following suit, but heading in different directions to their classes. 

~*~ 

After homeroom, Mimi headed towards her first period, Commerce. She entered her class just as the bell rang. 

"Take a seat, Tachikawa" Her teacher said sternly. 

Mimi nodded her head and sat in her seat. Commerce was hard, she knew, but it was a mixture of juniors and seniors, that's why she had chosen this elective, because of all the cute seniors. 

_If only one particular senior was in this class..._

Mimi thought, thinking about the new guy, _Yamato Ishida..._

__"And you are?" 

Mimi came out of her thoughts as she heard the teacher ask a question sharply. She glanced at the door, and there stood the biker stud, Yamato Ishida. 

_Oh my god..._

__Mimi giggled quietly. 

Matt didn't say anything, but handed a piece of paper to the teacher, who then read it. 

"Alright" The teacher said, "Sit... Next to Tachikawa, the girl with the pink hair" 

Mimi nearly jumped up in joy. Matt merely just turned his head towards Mimi, then said in a cold voice loud enough so everyone could hear him, 

"I don't sit near girls with no brains" 

Mimi opened her mouth, her eyes wide with shock, as the rest of the class also had similar reactions, some even giggling a bit. 

The teacher frowned at him, but didn't have a chance to say anything as Matt opened his mouth first. 

"If it's all right with you, sir, I'd like to sit somewhere else" Matt said with what you could call _respect_ in his voice. 

"... Sit next to Ouji, back row" The teacher muttered. 

Matt headed towards the back row, passing Mimi who was gaping at him. He gave her a small smirk before sitting down. 

~*~ 

"Have you met him!?" Mimi screeched at Sora. 

They were having their lunch break but were at Mimi's locker. 

"Who?" Sora asked. 

"Yamato Ishida!" Mimi practically shouted. 

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Um, no" 

"Don't!" 

"Huh?" 

"Don't meet him, you wouldn't want to. Tai was right, he is _such_ a jerk!" 

"Oh...-" 

"But he's _so_ hot!" Mimi whined. 

"Who's so hot?" Tai asked from behind them. 

"The new guy" Sora answered, "But Mimi says he's a jerk" 

"Told yah" Tai remarked. 

Sora shrugged, "It's not like _I_ like him or something" 

"Really?" Tai asked, his mood getting serious. 

"Yes, really. I mean, I don't even know the guy, and hey, you two are saying he's a jerk-" 

"He is" Tai and Mimi said simultaneously. 

"Right" Sora laughed. 

Tai gave Sora a crooked grin. A faint blush crept across her face. Mimi started laughing. 

Just then Matt walked into the hallway. The three of them saw him, and Mimi stopped laughing. Tai shot a sharp glance towards Matt, but he only approached them. 

"Hey" Was all Matt said, directing it more to Sora then anyone else. 

"Hi" Sora returned, smiling. 

Mimi frowned a bit. At least she wasn't frowning as much as Tai, who was making himself heard by it. 

Matt turned his gaze away from Sora, and looked at Tai. The two boys stared at each other for a while, it seemed that a silent battle was going on. Finally, Matt smiled, and turned away, walking off. 

"Whoa" Mimi stated, "What was that all about?" 

Sora looked at Tai suspiciously, "Do you know him? I mean, did you know him before or something?" 

"No" Came the straight reply Tai gave. 

"'K..." Sora said, nodding her head slowly. 

"... Listen, I've gotta run, uh, the guys are waiting for me..." Tai said, as he took off down the hallway where Matt had gone. 

"Um, ok..." Sora said as he disappeared from sight. 

"Boys are weird" Mimi stated. 

~*~ 

Tai rounded a corner but stopped as he heard, 

"I can see why you go on about that redhead, she's pretty hot" 

Tai looked to his left, where Matt was leaning casually on a locker, arms folded. 

"Stay away from her" Tai growled at the blonde, "Or else-" 

"Or else what?" Matt smirked. 

Tai glared at him, "Look. You just keep away from Sora, me, and anyone else I know, and I'll stay away from your business" 

"My business?" 

"Yeah, you know. Alcohol, sex, drugs, whatever the hell you do" 

Matt laughed, "You always stay away anway" 

"You just got back, Matt. I know you're going to hang around with Sekio and the other losers. I don't really care if you do, but I know who will, and it'll get you into a lot of trouble if they find out... So I'm making you a bargain. You stay away from me and all my associations, and I won't-" 

"Tell on me? Tai, please" Matt butted in, "If they find out, they'll kick me onto a plane to Europe or something, not like I care, I don't even want to be here" 

"Maybe" Tai smirked, "But the guys are here, you wouldn't want to leave them **that** far behind, would you?" 

Matt slightly glared at Tai. 

"Whatever" 

"So it's settled?" Tai asked. 

Matt smiled, "I don't know what you're talking about, Tai" 

Tai closed his eyes, his patience was running thin. 

"All I know is, that redhead is hot" Matt continued, loving the feeling of pushing Tai's buttons, "And damn, hell I wanna get her into bed-" 

Suddenly, Matt found himself pushed up against a locker. 

"Don't say anything about Sora that even remotely comes close to that" Tai said in a low voice as he gripped the front of Matt's shirt. 

Matt opened his eyes. 

"Let go of me, Tai" 

Tai pushed Matt against the locker once more before letting go. Matt rotated his shoulders, an act of exasperation to annoy Tai. Which he did. 

"Calm down, she's not that hot anyway" Matt smirked, "You have no taste, after all" 

"Whatever, just keep away from her" Tai growled. 

Matt shrugged, then headed towards the back of the school. 

"You hear me, Matt!?" Tai yelled. 

"Not sure" Came Matt's reply. 

_He better keep away from her... Or he's going to make her life hell, just like his own fucked up life..._

__

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**... N e one guess the link? Not u Claire, u already know :P So shurdup :P .... Plz review :D ^_^ And go read the top of my bio if ya wanna know when I'm updating the rest of my fics...... :) **


	2. The Golden Society

**Hehe ^_^ I decided to write another chappie for dis fic :) I promise I'll upadte Preston Academy or Being One Of The 'In' Crowd next weekend :) Anyways, thanx 4 the reviews! ^_^ And Synthetic Iris was close about the link (Made me laugh too ^_^), Claire apparently went brain dead :P (Long time ago ~_^ Ken_Miyake_RULZ! :P), and Junco was on the spot ^_^ Plz R + R! :D**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Guess who I saw hanging around Sekio Okashi and his group" Mimi said in a low voice to Sora as they walked out of school. 

"Who?" Sora said. 

"Yamato Ishida" Mimi whispered, "You know what that means? He's _totally_ untouchable!" 

Sora raised an eyebrow, "Ok... But I thought you said he was a jerk... Meaning, you're not going to go after him anyway" 

"I never said that! About not going after him, I mean... But, now, I really can't" Mimi whined. 

Sora shrugged, "So what? There are other guys that would die to go out with you" 

"But they're not as hot as _him_! Oooooh, this is _so_ unfair. I can't go out with him... But what if I just-" 

"No, Mimi" Sora said firmly, fixing her best friend with a gaze. 

"But Sora-" Mimi whined. 

"Look. I know you like dangerous guys, all girls find that kind attractive even though they won't admit it, but guys in Sekio's group are _way_ more dangerous then just your average rebel" 

Mimi sighed, "...Yamato was kinda showing an interest in you today though... You think he'll do something?" 

Sora shrugged, "Sekio's group doesn't bother you unless you bother them... And you'd be dumb to bother them. So all I have to do is ignore the guy, which I have no problem doing" 

"But what if he threatens you if you don't date him or something?" 

"Mimi. Are you _trying_ to make me feel scared?" 

"No, just saying..." Mimi grinned, "But if he does, I bet Tai will defend you even if he dies or something" 

"Mimi get real" 

"What? I could just imagine Yamato coming to school with a pistol and killing off several people before shooting himself" 

"You are weird. But I meant get real on the Tai thing" 

"Like that's hard to believe! I bet he'll ask you to the dance coming up" 

"Uh huh" 

"It's true! I can't believe you don't see that he's _so_ into you-" Mimi stopped talking as a motorcycle stopped beside them on the sidewalk. 

"Hey. Wanna ride?" Matt said in what you could describe as a husky sexy tone. 

"N-no thanks" Sora managed to say in her surprise, "We can walk" 

Matt half-smiled at her. 

"Maybe next time" 

Then he drove off. 

"Oh. My. God... Why didn't you accept!?" Mimi shrieked. 

"Why didn't you!? Too busy drooling!?" Sora retorted. 

Mimi opened her mouth then closed it. 

Sora rolled her eyes, "And besides, I'm ignoring the guy" 

"Well, I think he's fixed himself onto you..." 

"I'm not getting involved -either relationship or friendship wise- with someone of his type" 

"Wasn't it you who always said people couldn't be categorised into 'types'?" Mimi smirked, "Saying it's prejudice?" 

"Yeah well- The guy's just not my type, ok? And you shouldn't chase him either. He hangs around with _Sekio Okashi_ for gods sake, Mimi! Have you registered that!?" 

Mimi rolled her eyes, "I'll stay away from him then. Like he stays away from me, though he doesn't stay away from you..." 

"We've hardly said two words to each other!" Sora exclaimed. 

Mimi shrugged, "I think he's into you" 

"If he is, which I doubt, then I'm in trouble... Seriously" Sora stated. 

"Oh come on, what can he do to you?" 

"Isn't the reason why you want him is because he's dangerous-" 

"-And hot-" 

"-Yeah, hot. So..." Sora trailed off, shaking her head. 

Mimi grinned, "But you'll always have Tai to protect you" 

"What?-" Sora said, as she heard a car pull up beside them. 

"Hey Tai!" Mimi chirped. 

"Hey" Tai replied, "Do you guys wanna hang out with me tonight? I mean, it is a Friday night..." 

"Why Taichi, we'd love to" Mimi replied, then jumped into the backseat of Tai's blue car. 

Sora sighed then followed Mimi's actions. As Tai drove away from the sidewalk, Mimi asked, 

"So why don't you have a date tonight?" 

"The girl I'm interested in didn't ask me" Tai replied. 

Mimi smirked at Sora, who in return rolled her eyes. 

"So where are we going?" Sora asked. 

"The Diner, unless you want to go somewhere else..." Tai said. 

"... How bout your place?" Mimi grinned. 

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea..." Tai said nervously. 

"Why not? You know some of the girls have been making up stories about where you live, because seriously, no one knows where you live. You never bring your dates over your place or anything. I'm even beginning to think your families some kind of secret agent, or that you really live in a shack and only pretending to be rich" 

"Mimi!" Sora exclaimed. 

Tai laughed, "Then why is there a Joshima Enterprise?" 

Mimi shrugged, "Maybe you're lying about Joshima Enterprise being owned by your dad. Your last name isn't Joshima" 

"It's my great great granddad's surname" 

"How can I be sure?" Mimi shrugged. 

Tai stopped the car. 

"Do you really want to come to my place?" 

"Yes" Mimi replied, "At least it'll show that you actually have a home" 

"Fine. And when you see a perfectly normal house, don't say a thing" 

"Fine" Mimi smirked, as Tai continued to drive. 

Sora was glaring at Mimi the whole time. 

~*~ 

"Nice..." Mimi said, nodding her head as Tai drove through large iron gates. 

"See, I have a home" Tai said, "I just don't like people coming here" 

"Why not?" Sora asked, entranced by the beautiful _large_ garden. 

"Uh, folks don't exactly like it..." 

"Are they here?" Mimi asked. 

"My parents? Well, I mum should be, my dad's not though" 

Mimi nodded. Finally, Tai stopped the car, and the three of them got out. Mimi looked at all the limousines lined up around them. 

"Do you seriously need that many?" Mimi asked. 

"Call it a hobby of my dad's. He collects them..." 

"Weird" Mimi commented. 

Tai shrugged, "Well, you wanted to see where I lived so much, what now?" 

"Go inside?" Mimi smirked. 

Tai rolled his eyes, then led them up the front porch. The front door opened by a butler as Tai neared it. 

"Taichi sir, how was your day?" The butler asked, as they entered. 

"Fine thanks Reginald" Tai replied, then added, "I won't be needing any assistance" 

Reginald nodded, then excused himself. 

"You have your own butler. That is so cool!" Mimi exclaimed. 

"He's not mine, Mimi" Tai said. 

"Yeah, he is a person" Sora said. 

"Oh you know what I mean. And it's still cool. Wait until the girls at school know I'm the first to enter your mansion!" 

Tai raised an eyebrow, "Uh, can you please not tell them where I live? They might come over here or something, and my parents don't like that" 

"Sure sure. So do you have any more servants?" 

"Mimi!" Sora said, "Would you just shut your mouth for once, you're being rude" 

Mimi rolled her eyes, "So Tai, how many people live here?" 

"Just my family... All the 'servants' as you call them go home sooner or later" 

"Cool" Mimi said, "You know, you should throw a party here..." 

"Mimi. Shut up" Sora said. 

Tai smiled at Sora, making her blush lightly. Mimi rolled her eyes. 

~*~ 

Matt walked down a hallway with a towel in hand, whistling. On his way to the bathroom, he saw Reginald. 

"Hey, butler dude" Matt said. 

"Yes, sir?" Reginald replied tightly. 

"Tai's bitch of a mother wants my room cleaned for some resaon. Clean it, will ya" 

"Yes sir" Reginald said as the blonde teenager walked passed him. 

~*~ 

"This is good" Mimi said, as she dug into her casserole. 

"Thank Mrs Parki" Tai said, referring to the cook. 

"Any chance I could buy her from you?" Mimi joked. 

Tai laughed, and Sora smiled. 

_These two get along well..._

She couldn't help thinking, also feeling a twinge of jealousy. 

"Hey, can I go to the bathroom?" 

"Sure" Tai said, "Do you want me to take you?" 

"No, it's ok" Sora said, "Just tell me where it is" 

"The closest one would be out of this door, first stairs you see, go up, then turn right until you get to the fifth door, still to you right. Can you remember that?" 

"I think so..." Sora said slowly, then opened the door Tai was pointing at. 

As she entered the other side, she saw the stairs Tai mentioned and walked up them. She looked around at all the expensive stuff. Statues, paintings... But then she reached the door she hoped was the bathroom. She didn't bother to knock, since she thought tough chance someone would be in this bathroom considering how many there were in the place. But as she opened it, steam floated out into the hallway she was in. And she saw a blonde somebody standing with a towel warpped around their lower body. She immediately shut the door as the figure turned to her. And she ran. 

~*~ 

Mimi laughed at something Tai said, just as Sora burst through the door to the large kitchen. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tai asked, as he saw her horrified face. 

Sora gulped, "Uh... You don't happen to have someone blonde in your family, do you?" 

Tai frowned, then slowly said, "No... Why?" 

"I nearly walked in on someone that was blonde" Sora replied, "I'm so sorry!" 

"That's ok, it's probably one of the butler's" Tai said. 

But just as Matt walked in still wearing only a towel around his waist. Smirking. 

Mimi's jaw dropped, and she hopped off the kitchen counter. 

"Don't you teach your friend's manners, Tai?" Matt asked, grinning. 

"Is he your cousin, or something?" Mimi asked Tai. 

Matt laughed, "Yeah, I'm his cousin, aren't I, Tai?" 

Tai glared at him. 

"Really?" Mimi asked. 

"No" Came Matt's reply, sniggering. 

Tai rolled his eyes, "I think we should go, and leave the chuckling maniac to himself. C'mon Sora, Mimi, let's go to The Diner" 

"Can't I come?" Matt asked pathetically, then laughed. 

"Shut up" Tai said, then opened a door, indicating for Sora and Mimi to go through. 

Mimi looked at Matt again then went through, Sora following. 

"Wait for me at my car" Tai called, closing the door behind them, then turned to face Matt, crossing his arms. 

"Well, I better go get dressed. Your mum wouldn't want me to wet the floor more then I already have" Matt sniggered, heading for another door. 

"Didn't you get me when I said you leave all of us alone!?" Tai yelled, stopping him in his tracks. 

Matt shrugged, "I got you. It's just that, I never listen" 

Tai glared at Matt, frustrated. 

"Bye" Tai finally said, then walked out. 

Matt grinned. 

~*~ 

"So..." Mimi started, after several minutes of silence in the car as Tai drove. 

"What?" Tai said, focusing hard on the road. 

"... What's the deal?" 

"Mimi" Sora hissed. 

"What?" Mimi said, "Yamato Ishida was at Tai's place... I want to know what he was doing there if Tai _supposedly_ didn't know him" 

"It's none of your business" Tai grunted, "And don't tell anyone you saw him" 

"Why not?" Mimi demanded, "Is there a whole conspiracy going on?" 

"Look, it's none of your business. Leave it at that" Tai said in a tone that said end of discussion. 

Mimi slumped back in her seat, muttering. 

~*~ 

When they got to The Diner, the place was packed. Tai, Sora, and Mimi made their way to the rest of their friends, who had pulled three tables together to accommodate them all. 

"Kamiya! Nice of you to show up with the two most gorgeous girls around" Junaki Kanai, a soccer buddy of Tai's, called out as they approached. 

He got a light smack from his girlfriend. 

"Hey guys" Tai returned, taking a seat as Mimi and Sora did, "What's up?" 

"The usual. The girls going on about makeup, and us guys teasing them" Junaki grinned. 

"Hey! Makeup is _not_ something to joke about!" Mimi said as the guys laughed. 

"So where were you guys?" 

Mimi grinned at the other girls, "We were at Taichi's place..." 

The rest of the girls, some of them that were Tai's ex's, gaped at the jock. Tai shrugged, then began eating his friend's fries. 

"You really like the girl, don't ya" Junaki smirked. 

Tai glared at him, as Mimi also smirked, while Sora just looked a bit confused, mixed with a feeling that Tai liked Mimi, and yet hopeful it was her. 

"What do you guys think of the new guy?" Mimi suddenly asked, innocently, "Yamato Ishida?" 

"Hot" 

"Ultra" 

"Way" 

"Babelicious" 

"_Booty_licious" 

"Hunk" 

Came several of the girls replies. 

"Damn" Junaki remarked, "The blonde's gonna take all our girls away!" 

All the girls rolled their eyes. 

Junaki just smirked, "It's just too bad the guy chose Sekio's crowd and not ours... That is, assuming he's athletic" 

Tai and the other guys laughed. 

"With a body like his, I'm sure he is" Junaki's girlfriend, Kit Hidaki, retorted. 

"Yeah, and I'm _so_ sure you guys can make fun of Sekio and his crowd in front of their faces" Mimi smirked. 

"Well, uh..." Junaki and the other guys at the table looked away. 

The girls giggled at them. 

"Don't worry, you guys will always be our men" Mimi said, then burst out laughing, the other girls following suit. 

The guys gave the girls dirty looks. 

"Look who's here..." Sora suddenly spoke up, frowning through the glass window. 

The rest of them turned to see. There, outside, were the 'crowd' they were talking about. Sekio's crowd, much more commonly known as a gang though. And Yamato Ishida was with them. 

"Shit" Tai muttered under his breath. 

"Uh, they're not allowed to come in here, right?" Junaki said nervously, "I mean, they're banned..." 

"Let's hope they don't then" Tai murmured, his eyes making contact with Matt's through the glass. 

All he got in return was a smirk. And he didn't like it. 

"They're coming in" Tai said, leaning against his chair. 

"How do you know?" Junaki asked, getting really nervous. 

"Don't worry. Don't talk to them or anything, and they'll leave sooner or later" Tai said calmly. 

Tai sighed, then started up a conversation as he saw Sekio, Matt, and several other guys walk towards the entrance of The Diner. Too bad their entrance caused everybody in the place to stop talking, and fall into dead silence. Tai sighed again, rolling his eyes. 

"Is this mute city?" Tai heard Sekio say, and then the laughter of his 'boys', including Matt's. 

"No, actually, this is The Diner. If you guys had any brains, you could read the sign over the entrance" 

Everyone gasped at Sora who had spoken. Sora herself was surprised she had said that, and instantly regretted it when Sekio narrowed his dark eyes and walked towards her. The others following. 

"Well well, what do we have here?" Sekio sneered down at Sora when he reached their table. 

"A human being, specifically one of female gender" Sora said, covering her mouth with her left hand soon after. 

"What are you doing?" Sora heard Mimi whisper next to her. 

Sekio twitched his eyes at her as Matt laughed. 

"Hey, she's got spunk" Matt said, as Sekio turned to glare at him. 

"I'll tell you what she _hasn't_ got. A hand when I'm through with her!" Sekio growled, grabing hold of Sora's left wrist, and pulling her up off her chair roughly. 

"Hey!" Tai yelled, standing up and pushing Sekio back, making him loose his grip on Sora. 

"What are you doing, Tai!?" Junaki whispered urgently at his friend. 

Tai stood his ground, in front of Sora, and said, "You shouldn't hurt girls" 

Sekio stared at Tai, then bit his lip ever so slightly. Matt could sense Sekio wasn't going to hit Tai. Matt rolled his eyes, and looked over at the counter to see the owner of the place, he supposed, trembling. Matt laughed inwardly, the guy was such a coward that he couldn't even tell them to get off his property. He turned back to Tai and Sekio staring at each other, then grinned and stepped up next to Sekio. 

After a few mere moments of intense silence, Matt turned around as if he were going, but then turned back just as quickly and punched Tai over the head, knocking him unconscious as he fell to the ground. 

Sora rushed to Tai's side, placing his head on her lap, as Junaki and the other guys stood up from their seats, as if prepared to fight. 

"I advise you not to" Matt smirked, inspecting his knuckles, then gazing at the jocks' clenched fists. 

He then turned, facing Sekio who he knew was telling him he disapproved by his eyes. Matt shrugged at him, then headed for the door. The rest of the gang following, including Sekio. 

When they were gone, the place burst with noise, and the owner of the place came to Sora with an ice pack. 

"I hope your friend will be alright" He said, giving the ice pack to Sora, "And I'm sorry but I can't call the police. It's much more safer if we don't..." 

"I understand" Sora said, looking out through the glass window where the gang were getting into their cars and driving off. 

Her eye caught Matt's as he sat in the back of a truck. He smirked at her as the truck went out of sight. 

_Yamato Ishida. And the Golden Society._

__

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**... Lame name, but so what :P ^_^ Plz review! :) Oh yeah, this whole fic is dedicated to Claire [Ken_Miyake_Sux :( HE DOESN'T!!! ^_^] and Synthetic Iris ^_^ ... Wanna see a pic of HOT Ken Miayke? Click here :)**


	3. Changing?

**Thanx for the reviews! ^^ Somebody guessed my plot! ^^ Hehe :) Anyways, plz review :)**

****

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Sora sighed on Monday morning at school when she settled into her seat. On Friday she had drove Tai home with Mimi, and then they had taken a cab home to their respective houses. Sora had promised herself she wouldn't say another word to anyone from the Golden Society. Sekio... He had frightened her, how could he not from rumours that he raped girls? 

Sora came back to reality when the class bell rang to start. The teacher looked at a few people who had just ducked into the room. Then who to come sleeking into the room but the new heartthrob, Yamato Ishida. 

Sora ducked her head, hoping he wouldn't see her. Alas he was looking bored anyway and just looked at the teacher. The teacher, Mr Itsai, looked at him then scanned the class. 

"Kumoi, could you please go sit next to Jiro?" 

Sora froze. _How can he take Kumoi away! He's my lab partner!_

__"I want Sora available for this young man..." Mr Itsai continued, "Yamato, is it? Go take a seat next to Sora Takenouchi, girl with the red hair, raise your hand please Sora?" 

Sora slowly raised her hand as Kumoi gave her a sympathetic look and gathered his things to sit next to Jiro. Sora turned her gaze towards Matt now, and was surprised when she didn't see him with a smirk on his face or anything like that. He just looked... bored. 

Matt walked towards her and took a seat. After he had done that, the teacher started talking about setting up equipment. Sora began to do so, ignoring Matt as he just sat there. She could feel his presence as she took out some test tubes. As she set them on the table, she froze in chem class again as she felt a warm breath on her right ear. 

"You're a goody two shoes, right?" Matt breathed, "_Sir_ said he wanted you to be _available_ for me... So?" 

Sora turned sideways to face him, and indeed she did see his smirk this time. 

"We have to get to work" Sora said quietly, ignoring what Matt said. 

_There goes the promise down the drain._

Matt chuckled, "A little too _eager?_" 

Sora turned to him yet again and said, "If you're my new lab partner you should really help out. Bring out some sulphur will you please?" 

"Sulphur... Can't that burn you? So, you're used to hot things?" Matt said in a humourous tone, "I guess you're used to me then" 

Sora placed a test tube she was holding onto the table as gently as she could, "If you want to pass this class I suggest you actually do something to contribute. Sitting there and talking to yourself isn't exactly that" 

"Ooh, feisty" Matt grinned, "Must be why Tai wants to get you into bed" 

"What?" Sora asked, turning her attention to Matt fully now, fear of him washing away. 

"I don't like repeating myself" Matt said carelessly, "You heard me" 

"... Tai's not like that" Sora defended. 

"If that's what he tells you" Matt said, beginning to trace the table edges, "But then again, what did he tell you about me?" 

"Why would he tell me anything?" Sora said carefully, "I mean, not that I want to know anything about you- I mean I _do_ but... don't?" 

Matt laughed, then winked at her, "So, I take it you like Tai?" 

"... Why would you think that?" Sora asked, focusing on the experiment she was doing. 

"Well, he likes you and so I don't want him to get heartbroken if you don't like him back you know. Since, I'm very caring" Matt replied, somewhat sarcastically. 

Sora looked over at him. 

"You? Caring? Especially towards someone who you punched unconscious?" Sora retorted, then immediately turned back to her work, "I'm sorry" 

Matt sat silent for a minute, then made himself get closer to Sora, making her turn sideways to face him. Sora thought he looked slightly evil as he spoke. 

"You're not scared of me, are you?" 

Sora lowered her head, "Is there a reason for me to be?" 

Matt smirked, "You're pretty cool. For one of 'em teeny bopper girls" 

"Excuse me but I am not a teeny bopper" Sora grind. 

"Why can't I make an assumption? You've assumed I'm some asshole to be scared of, right?" Matt quirked an eyebrow. 

Sora opened her mouth to reply, but no sound came out as she realised it was true. But, he _did_ hang around Sekio... 

"See, you don't even know me and you've got an opinion" Matt stated. 

"Am I suppose to get to know you then?" Sora stated back. 

_Perfect..._ Matt thought, _I am definitely going to win her over Tai._

"Not a bad idea" Matt grinned slyly at her, "So, what do you say?" 

"To what?" Sora asked, ignoring the obvious. 

_Ok, so she still has the hots for Tai..._

"Listen, all I'm asking for is one date, give me a break" 

"One date that might end in gun fire?" Sora asked. 

When Matt gave her a cold look instead of a smirk she expected, her fear built up again, sending shivers down her spine. 

"I- I didn't mean that" Sora started. 

"Look. I was asking for a date, but now I guess I'll just demand for one" Matt stared at her coolly, and when she didn't object, he got up from his seat, bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek, 

"Whenever I'm free I'll find you" 

And with that he walked to the front of the room with everybody watching him, including Mr Itsai, and left the room. 

"Don't bother to run after me, I'm jigging!" 

Was what everybody could hear echoing through the hallway, and then laughter. 

But what Sora was thinking of, was the jolt of electricity that seemed to past through her body as his lips had graced her cheek. 

~*~ 

"He what!?" Tai shouted at Sora at lunch. 

"He asked, no, _demanded_ for a date with me" Sora replied. 

"And you said yes!?" 

"He _demanded_!" 

Tai shook his head, _I am going to kill you Matt!_

"You don't _really_ want to go out with him, do you?" Tai asked. 

"No..." Sora replied, _actually, I wouldn't mind... Stop it Sora! You don't want a guy like him!_

Tai smiled at her, "Leave this to me then, I'll get you out of it, ok?" 

"Thanks" Sora smiled, or more like, forced herself to smile. _Why am I being like this? I do _not_ like Yamato Ishida! We barely had a conversation, and he just kissed you once! On the cheek only!_

__"My pleasure" Tai replied, "If he ever speaks to you again, which he probably will, ignore him then tell me, ok?" 

"Ok" Sora replied, focusing on Tai's face, as if trying to brew up her crush. 

_Tai's gorgeous... But his hair... It should be down, and... not brown. Another colour such as... yellow would do, or maybe- blonde. Shit. I'm think of- _

"Man they are idiots" Tai said, stepping forward and looking behind Sora. 

The two were outside near the trees on the school oval. 

Sora turned around to look at whatever Tai had commented on. She saw Matt, Sekio, and the other rough guys having a brawl. With each other. 

Sora had wide eyes, "They're fighting with each other?" 

"They're playing around" Tai answered, "Like the dick heads they are" 

"To play is to fight?" Sora asked, turning a weary eye on Tai. 

"Hey, it's _them_. Anything is play to them" 

"Aren't they afraid of hurting one another?" 

"They already have. Plenty of times" 

"... How do you know all this? If, you don't mind me asking" Sora said nervously. 

Tai was silent for a moment, then said, "Well, you already saw Matt at my place so... uh, he's some sort of relative, that's all I can say" 

"Oh" Sora said, taking his small explaination, "So does he live with you?" 

"For now" 

"For now?" 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be gone by the end of the month" Tai laughed. 

"Why's that?" Sora asked, confused. 

"He's addicted to trouble. Well, it seems like he is. My parents will get sick of him in no time, then he'll go somewhere... else" Tai shrugged. 

"Oh" 

"... Don't tell anybody that he's related to me, please?" 

"Ok, sure..." 

~*~ 

Tai walked around the outside of the school building, searching for Matt. He was _not_ going to let _him_ take Sora out on a date. No way in _hell_. 

"Where the fuck is he?" Tai muttered to himself as he scanned the areas all around. 

His gaze found Sekio smoking though. Sekio looked across at him and smiled, 

"Hey Tai! Wanna smoke?" 

"No thanks" Tai replied, looking around to make sure no one was watching, "That isn't pot or some shit is it?" 

"On school grounds? Man, I'm not even dumb enough to do that... your brother, now that's another story" Sekio laughed, "Wasn't Matt expelled from his last school for that?" 

Tai shugged, "Not sure. That, or he was found fucking some teacher" 

Sekio laughed again, "You're rough" 

Tai shrugged again also, "Thanks for not punching me last night anyways. Though, not for the hurting Sora part" Tai glared at him. 

"Hey! I have a reputation to live up to!" Sekio exclaimed. 

"Whatever. Just, you're not going to bother her or my other friends anymore, are you?" 

"Sure, no problem. Though if they get on my nerves... But, you have my word I won't hurt that Sora chick" 

"Thanks man... Do you know where Matt is?" 

"I dunno, maybe he went off with some of the others" 

Tai frowned, "Does he _want_ to get sent overseas?" 

"Whoa man, your folks would do that?" 

"Yeah, of course. Do you _know_ how much of a pain he is?" 

Sekio smirked, "C'mon Tai, Matt's not bad" 

Tai narrowed his eyes for a second at him, "Do you live with him?" 

Sekio raised his eyebrow, "Tai, considering he hasn't lived with you for his whole life, I take it I know more about him then you do" 

"... Whatever. Seeing as he's not here... Can you tell him his date with Sora is off?" 

"He asked that chick out? I thought you liked her?" Sekio asked, confused. 

"I do" Tai replied, blushing lightly, "Though he's gone and asked her out anyway, and only because he knows I like her" 

"That's low" Sekio said, shaking his head, "I swear you two _both_ need to have better respect for each other... I'll talk to him, k?" 

"Thanks" Tai replied, shaking off Sekio's 'respect' comment, "Well, I've gotta get to class... you can continue your smoking" 

Sekio grinned, "I never stopped, Tai" 

Tai shook his head, though smiling, "Later Sek" 

"Later Pretty Boy!" 

~*~ 

"Damn man, Takenouhci's _fine_" Ruji Kiori said to Matt as he looked into the window of a classroom Sora was in. 

"She's alright, I guess" Matt shrugged. 

"Dude! It's obvious you're only tempting her to spite Tai, so when you do, are you gonna dump her?"  
"Nah. I've got it all planed out. When Tai gets pissed, I'll stay with her for a few more days... then I'll let her catch me with some other slut and then she'll just dump me" 

"Cool plan. Only, I would keep her as a side dish, ya know, since I might get hungry" Ruji laughed. 

"You're not a man, Ruji, you're an animal" Matt shook his head. 

"And proud of it!" 

~*~ 

"Matt" 

"What?" Matt answered, looking at Sekio. 

"You going for that Sora chick that Tai likes?" 

Matt rolled his eyes, "Don't tell me he's got you on his side" 

"I'm not on anybody's side! But trying to get her away from him just isn't cool" 

"I _like_ the girl!" Matt retorted. 

"You've never really _liked_ a girl in your entire life. So, I doubt that. Very much" 

"Whatever" Matt replied, grabbing Ruji's car keys. 

"Where are you going?" Sekio demanded. 

"We're going to mock the pretties at the Ice Rink" Matt grinned, "Coming?" 

~*~ 

"What morons" Junaki remarked, looking at Sekio's group throwing random things onto the rink making some guys trip. 

Tai nodded his head, agreeing, and made eye contact with Sekio, giving him a look. Sekio in return just pointed at Matt and shrugged. Tai rolled his eyes, and turned his attention to his girl friends that were skating in front of him. 

~*~ 

"Watch this" Ruji elbowed Matt from a bench higher than his. 

He picked up a coke can and threw it onto the rink, in the path of a guy people would consider in the 'B' Crowd. The guy skidded, trying to stop from hitting it, but fell over it anyway, and hit into the rink 'barrier', flipping over the side towards... them. 

Ruji moved up a bench, but Matt only got half way there. As the skater somersaulted, his left skate blade grazed Matt's right arm on the inside, half the length of his forearm, nearer to his wrist. 

"Fuck!" Matt yelled, standing up and clutching his arm which had blood oozing out of the slightly deep cut, "Shit!" 

The rest of the Golden Society stood up also, and the skater that had fell was getting up sorely from the ground. His friends had come out of the rink and stood before the Golden Society as well. 

"Look what you fuckin' did!" Matt yelled, looking at his arm. 

Everyone else in the rink rushed over to see what the commotion was about. Tai stood just inside the rink, watching Matt scream his ass off. And to keep any trouble from arising. 

"I'm sorry" The skater said fearfully and weakly, "It was an accident, I couldn't stop" 

"There's something called LESSONS! Maybe you should go?" Ruji sneered, smiling at the fact he had caused it anyway. 

"He said he was sorry!" One of the skater's friends defended, but then backed down at the look he got. 

"Fuck man..." Matt said, still looking at his arm, but then looked at the skater, "Shit you're going to get it" 

He advanced towards the skater, ignoring the pain in his right arm. Even the skater's friends backed away, from fear for themselves. 

Everyone watched as Matt lifted his left hand up, ready to strike. But just as his hand was coming down, Tai rushed towards him, pushing his body against Matt's, and grabbing both his arms to keep him from hitting the other skater. 

"What the!?- LET GO!" Matt yelled as he realised it was Tai. 

But instead Tai tightened his hold on Matt's injured arm, "It was an accident asshole, now shut up and come with me" Tai said said through clenched teeth. 

Matt gritted his teeth at the new wave of pain Tai was inflicting. 

"You're hurting me" Matt stated coldly. 

Tai let go of him, then backed up one step, motioning for Matt to follow him. Matt simply stared at him, unmoving, until Sekio grabbed his arm from behind him and started pulling him towards the entrance of the rink. Tai followed. 

"What is wrong with you!?" Matt yelled at Sekio, "My arm is freakin' sore and you grab it!?" 

"Well you weren't going to follow Tai" Sekio replied. 

"Yeah" Tai added, now walking on Matt's left as Sekio was on his right, "Besides, you only lashed out at that guy cause you were looking for trouble" 

"So?" Matt remarked, "I'm not a wuss like you" 

Tai looked heavenward, "Look. Do you want me to take you to the doctors?" 

"No. Thanks. I'll be fine on my own" Matt replied, then smirked, "You wouldn't want your Jockies to get suspicious, do you?" 

Tai shook his head and walked off. 

"He was only trying to help" Sekio said. 

"Yeah, sure" Matt muttered, looking in the direction Tai had left to. 

Of course, he had headed back to the Jocks and Cheerleaders, and whoever else was considered the 'in' crowd. His gaze landed on Sora, who was laughing at some guys wearing letter jackets. Suddenly, Matt had an idea. He clicked his fingers. 

"What?" Sekio asked. 

"Nothing" Matt replied, grinning, _Perfect..._

Sekio gave him a suspicious look. 

~*~ 

Later that night, Matt wandered the hallways of the mansion. Well, he was actually making himself walk _discreetly_ towards a room. 

_Why am I doing this? Just for a girl? Please. I do not need to go as far as this to get a measly girl's attention. I can do that by myself... I'm just doing this because I want to piss Tai off. Bad. Yeah, that's it. It's not like I think I can't get her without-... Yeah, just the thought of Tai's red face makes this worth it. That's it._

Matt looked around quickly, making sure no one was around. Then, he placed his hand over the door knob, and twisted, hoping it wasn't locked. It wasn't. 

He stepped in and headed over towards a closest. He opened it up and searched for what he was looking for. Finally, he found it. As he was about to grab it, a voice behind him said, 

"What are you doing?" 

Matt immediately stood up and turned around, but forced himself to keep his cool, which he was supposed to have mastered already. 

"Hello Tai" Matt replied. 

Tai gave him an accusing look, "What are you doing in my room?" 

"What do you think? I was going to stash some crack in here, either for safe keeping or... To get you kicked out" Matt smiled. 

Tai stared at him, then fianlly said, "Get out" 

"Gladly" Matt replied, and walked past him and out of the corridor. 

_Note to self: Make sure Tai isn't going to be home anytime soon when stealing!_

Tai closed the door behind Matt, turning towards his closest. He searched through the contents, seeing if Matt _had_ actually placed drugs in there. After he didn't find anything, Tai just shrugged. HHis mind going to a conversation he had had with Mimi earlier today. It was one specific line that she had said. __

_"Sora doesn't just go for the 'typical' guys. You know; no brains, all brawn, clad in a football uniform, that sortof thing. She likes guys that are... more, let's say, dangerous. Naughty. Bad. Whatever the word... Guys like that Yamato Ishida. Yeah, he's a perfect example"_

Tai fell onto his bed, trying to think of what he could do to get Sora to notice him more. 

_Guys like Matt, eh?_

__

__**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

****

**... Er, review? ^^**

****

****


End file.
